Not Just a Dobe
by darkangelwings90
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village, but what happens when he is confronted about a rumor reguarding a certain dobe? SasuNaru.2 or 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Not Just a Dobe.**_

_Disclaimer: _

_Sasuke: Say it!!_

_Me: I don't wannaa . _

_Naruto: She doesn't own Naru-_

_Me: slaps hand over Naruto's mouth No! Don't say it!_

_Sasuke" She never has and never will own Naruto. _

_Me: Aw… You suck…'''--_

_Sasuke: No this is rated T not M… #--_

_Me/Naruto: O.o_

_----------_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke cringed when he heard the familiar call of his name from a certain obnoxious pink haired psycho. (A.N. Me? Hostility toward Sakura? Now what gave you that idea? )

"Sasuke-kun! You'll never guess what I heard today!"

"You're right, I won't," he sighed. "Because I really don't care."

"Aw, Sasuke- kun, you don't mean that!" Sakura gushed, earning a roll of the eyes of her beloved Sasuke-kun. "Anyway, I heard that _you _like _Naruto_! Isn't that ridiculous?" she cackled, oblivious to Sasuke's slight tensing.

"W-Who told you that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Ino- pig, I- uh- mean Ino-chan" Sakura covered up with a fake sweet disposition. She laughed before continuing on. "I told her that it was preposterous of course, but she insisted.

Sasuke remained silent, and turned away.

"Sasuke-kun? Youdon't _like_ him, do you?"

Sasuke turned around and shot Sakura a nasty glare.

"Of course not, I hate him," he almost sneered. "Why the hell would _anyone_ like that dobe? That dead- last isn't even worth mentioning."

Shikamaru, who had been sitting at a nearby desk finishing up some "troublesome" paperwork, glared at Sasuke and walked toward the door.

-----------

Naruto had only wanted to find Sasuke so that they could go and train together. Contraire to all of the rude and obscene comments toward the raven haired boy, Naruto grew exceptionally fond of the proclaimed bastard. He even had grown to value Sasuke's opinion higher than that of even Iruka's, Kakashi's, or Ero- senin's. All that he wanted at the former moment was to ask Sasuke if he wanted to train with him.

. _"Why the hell would __**anyone**__ like that dobe? That dead- last isn't even worth mentioning."_

"Dead- last," Naruto whispered to himself. "He hates me?"

Naruto did _not_ want this. He did not want to hear it, not form Sasuke. Gradually, his body began to quiver. He swallowed the considerable lump in his throat, refusing to cry.

As soon as he took a step to leave, the door the old classroom opened, revealing the shocked face of Shikamaru. Behind him stood Sasuke, completely taken aback by who the sliding door had revealed.

"Naru-"

Shikamaru was cut short as Naruto dashed down the hall. The pony- tailed boy turned lazily and glowered at the Uchiha.

"Was that really necessary?? Shikamaru questioned. "I know that Naruto isn't the most intelligent of shinobi, and I know he slacked off during class when we were younger, but he _tries_. He's a good person. So what if ninjutsu and taijutsu don't just come naturally to him? If anything, you should be giving him your respect for learning what he has despite the obstacles put in his way. He's the first person to be able to use the rasengan since the Yondaime. The people in this village have always treated him like scum, and still he tries to protect those people rather than seeking _vengeance._"

"Shut up Shika-"

"Oh shove it Haruno," Shikamaru sighed. "Listen Sasuke, you and I both know that you don't hate Naruto. We also both know how cowardly it is to use a friend as a scapegoat in order to spare your own reputation."

Not once had Shikamaru raised his voice, but his words pierced Sasuke like a knife.

"You more than anyone can understand just what he went through, growing up lonely, so why aren't you helping him? He's been helping _you_ for years. I mean you actually _talk_ to people now. And the credit for that goes to whom? Sakura? It sure as hell didn't happen because of your own efforts."

"Damn you Nara," Sasuke growled.

"So what will it be, Uchiha? Your reputation? Or Uzumaki?"

With a Quick glare at Shikamaru, ran from the room in Quick pursuit of a certain blonde haired, cerulean eyed, dobe. With a loud call of Naruto's name, the Uchiha was gone.

"Jeez," Shikamaru sighed, pulling a cigarette from his vest pocket and bringing it up to his lips. In one fluid movement, he pulled out a lighter and lit the end. "So troublesome."

--------

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, running through the streets of Konoha. Time passed by since he had erupted from the old classroom, maybe an hour, and he still had seen any sing of Naruto. Not even when he stopped by the dobe's favorite ramen restaurant. Sasuke's worry only grew when night fell, and he had not yet found Naruto.

"Ma'am," he called out to a woman passing by. "Have you seen a boy pass by? He's blonde, has bright blue eyes, about a foot shorter than me… uh… he's dressed obnoxiously orange..?"

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. You mean that little monster," she sneered. "The ky-…"

"Shh!" her friend hissed. "We're not allowed to talk about that." The woman stopped, meeting Sasuke's stare. "If you mean the Uzumaki child, we saw him by the river earlier, on the dock."

"Right," Sasuke mumbled before sprinting toward said destination.

---------

Naruto stared at his reflection in the water, illuminated only by the street lamp post standing a few feet away. He stood, and was about to throw a stone into his hated refection when a familiar scent caught his attention. Pivoting on his heels, Naruto stared at a certain ravenette.

"Go away bastard," he mumbled, the rock dropped, forgotten on the ground.

"Naruto, listen to me," Sasuke muttered.

"Go _away_ Sasuke!"

"Just listen!" Sasuke continued to plead.

"Why the hell should I listen to you, bastard?"

"Because I didn't mean what I said."

Naruto remained silent.

"I just…"

"Just think I'm a loser, right? A dead- last?" Naruto questioned softly. "Just leave me alone, Sasuke."

Sasuke stomach tensed painfully at the sound of Naruto's defeated tone. Naruto's voice, Sasuke decided, should never sound like that. For one who always had a smile on his face, the somber tone now in his voice was hared for the Uchiha to listen to.

"I can't do that, Naruto. I _can't_ leave you alone."

Sasuke took steady steps toward Naruto, causing the smaller teen to back away slowly.

"G- Get the hell away, Uchiha! Just leave!" Naruto shouted, continuing to take steps backward. Sasuke noted the look of anguish on Naruto's face, and before he could even react, Naruto stumbled backward into the shallow end of the lake.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, running to Naruto's side. Naruto sat waist deep in the frigid water, a miserable look on his face.

"D- Damn it!" he shouted hoarsely. "Just-! Sasuke…" He trailed off, hiding his tear- welled eyes behind clenched hands. Sasuke knelt beside Naruto, resting his hand on his shoulder. Naruto was visibly trembling. He curled in on himself as if to shut everyone out. "Why do all of you still hate me?!" Naruto asked in a quaking voice. "I've risked my _life _for the sake of you people time and time again and…"

"Naruto, I don't hate you!"

"Yeah right," Naruto scoffed. His shoulders convulsed as he suppressed a sob.

"I _can't_ hate you…"

"That isn't what you said earlier!"

"I didn't mean it…"

"How can I trust you? Everyone hates the kyuubi-oh!"

Naruto stopped short and slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widening in fear.

Sasuke gaped at him, in complete shock. "The kyuu… You mean to say that _you're _the…"

"Leave me alone!!" Naruto shrieked, bolting passed Sasuke, tears streaming down his face. Unconsciously, Sasuke dove at Naruto to make him stop. The two of them toppled to the ground when to two came to a standstill, Sasuke was straddling Naruto's waist, thus pinning the boy down. Naruto's arms flew up to shield his face, his eyes closed in fear. Sasuke looked down at the blonde, his brows creased in confusion.

"What are you doing, Naruto? I'm not going to hit you…"

Naruto risked a glance at the taller boy. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands away from his face, but not too forcefully. Naruto relaxed, if only a little, allowing himself to look up at Sasuke, as the other stared down at him with nothing but concern. Sasuke let go of one of Naruto's hands to brush the tears from whisker- scarred cheeks.

"Why?" Naruto whispered. "Why are you being so the 'dobe' to me all of a sudden? Why aren't you beating me, now that you know I am the kyuubi vessel?"

"You aren't just the kyuubi vessel," Sasuke sighed, leaning down, closer to Naruto's face. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, the village idiot. You're the one who found and protected the Fifth Hokage. You're the one who will be the next Hokage. _You_ are the one who saved the kazekage of the sand, and above all, you're _my_ dobe," Sasuke concluded, flashing an incredibly rare, yet sincere smile, before closing the distance between himself and the smaller blonde. He was mildly surprised when he felt Naruto softly push back.

More tears spilled from Naruto's eyes as he reached up to clutch the dark material of Sasuke's shirt. When the kiss ended, Sasuke stood and pulled Naruto to his feet as well.

"Do you believe that I don't hate you yet?" Sasuke asked.

His eyes widened when Naruto nodded and timidly slid his small hand into the Uchiha's.

"Thank you, teme," Naruto mumbled, trying to hide the flush in his cheeks.

"Don't mention it, dobe" Sasuke replied, placing a small kiss to Naruto's forehead.

----------

_A.N. Okay… So that story sounded a lot better in my head…Sorry…It was just pointless fluff. My muses are currently on strike for better pay._

_Sasuke: What a lame excuse_

_Me: whaps Sasuke over the head with manuscript Shut up servant, or I'll rewrite the story so that you & Naru- chan don't get together!!!_

_Sasuke:silent fuming _

_Me: That's what I thought…_

_Naruto: Oo_

_Anyhoo… Please give the little review button a click and tell me what you think of the story. I might re- edit it later if I get good suggestions _

_Arigato!!! Ja ne!!!_


	2. Author's Note

Author's note!

Okay, so I'm getting a lot of requests for a second chapter, I'd love to post another chapter, but I have no idea what I'd do. So if you think that I should continue, please give me ideas! Thank all of you

3


End file.
